¿Eres Terrytana de corazón?
by Wendy Grandchester
Summary: Sólo una Terrytana de corazón puede ver lo que hay en el alma de Terry, lo que es realmente y él vale mucho. Minific en honor a todas las Terrytanas de corazón. Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi respectivamente. El fic es de mi autoría sin fines de lucro. Será un honor realizar un minific para ti (Ailec515) Y gracias a todas las demás chicas por comentar.
1. Chapter 1

**¿Eres Terrytana de corazón?**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

* * *

—Candy... estabas tan animada... ¿qué te pasa?

—Que lo extraño, Annie. Que... estoy dando hasta mi vida por... por detener el tiempo y quedarme por siempre a su lado.— Me desplomo llorando sobre el hombro de mi mejor amiga que me dio alcance sobre mi colina de Pony... mi lugar favorito en el mundo, donde puedo reir... y llorar.

—Amiga... fue todo tan precipitado... no debiste rendirte tan fácil. Condenaste a ambos a vivir en la oscuridad...

—Pero ya lo hice, Annie. Ya lo hice y no hay vuelta atrás. ¡Míralos! Son felices... él está feliz con ella.— Le restriego contra el pecho el periódico donde dice que Terry volvió a la compañía de Teatro y a Susana...

—Es una fotografía, Candy... y ellos son actores. Tienen que sonreirle al público... tú que lo conociste bien, mejor que nadie, que pudiste entrar en su alma como nadie lo ha hecho... ¿piensas que es feliz?

—Bueno...

—No te engañes. Nadie puede ser feliz así. Lo han arrebatado dos veces de los brazos de las únicas dos mujeres que lo han amado.

El argumento de Annie me deja en un dolor sin tregua al reconocer la verdad. Mi rebelde, mi amor. Mi arrogante que sólo necesitó amor, tan sólo un poco de amor. A lo lejos veo como todos disfrutan del almuerzo auspiciado por Albert, todos comen, rien y nadie sabe que yo estoy aquí muriéndome por dentro. Pienso también en Stear... él habría tenido algún nuevo invento, uno que hubiera fallado y estallado y tal vez en un día como hoy... me habría hecho reir. Y un día como hoy, en que estoy reunida con tantas personas que amo, me siento incompleta... no está Anthony, ni Stear, ni Terry... Terry debería estar aquí... conmigo, compartiendo mi vida, lo que amo... regalándome su risa. Provocáncome algún enojo... haciéndome rabiar para luego volver amarlo.

—Candy... tenemos que volver con los demás, no se ve bien que...

—Ve tú, Annie. ¡Por Dios! Déjenme llorar tranquila.— Le grito, aunque no muy fuerte porque el llanto me apaga la voz. Annie cabizbaja se retira y yo me quedo ahí sentada sobre la verde hierba llorando. Había resistido mucho sin derrumbarme, pero es que un día como hoy, tan especial, tan bonito... me falta algo, me falta Terry.

Mientras me pierdo en mis pensamientos... escucho una música, la conozco. Es una gaita, pero... esa melodía yo ya la había escuchado antes... ¡Claro! ¡El príncipe de la colina! ¡Mi príncipe! Me levanto del suelo y él se va acercado poco a poco. Alto, rubio, su pelo largo al viento, gentil, piernas largas, varoniles y fornidas se dejan ver al portar la falda escocesa. Ya está a escasos centímetros de mí. El haber estado llorando me ha dejado la vista un poco empañada. Estrujo mis ojos para luego tratar de enfocar mejor.

—¿Albert? ¡Tú eres el príncipe!— Un pequeño atisbo de alegría infantil regresó a mí y lo abrazo.

—¿Tu príncipe? Y yo que pensaba que era el abuelo William...

—¡Albert! Ya basta con eso...— Me río porque aún no me acostumbro a la idea de que durante todos estos años siempre tuve al abuelo William delante de mis narices.

—Qué cosas tiene la vida, pequeña...

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—La primera vez que te conocí estabas llorando por haber perdido a alguien muy querido... diez años después vuelvo a verte en el mismo sitio... llorando otra vez... por haber perdido a alguien amado, ¿no?— Albert se sienta junto a mí sobre la hierba y me quedo callada. Lloro en silencio, porque entre él y yo las palabras sobran.

—Lo extraño, Albert... lo amo.— Ya ni siquiera me da vergüenza admitirlo. No tiene caso sentir vergüenza en estos momentos, como tampoco reconocer que lo amé y lo amo más que a nadie.

—Mi dulce niña... siempre rodeada de dolor. Yo me he desgastado los años por hacerte feliz y parece que siempre te conduzco a la desgracia...

—¡No! Albert, ¿por qué dices eso? Yo a ti te debo tanto...

—De alguna manera... yo te llevé hasta Anthony, conociste su amor y lo perdiste para siempre. Luego quise que te repusieras de su pérdida... y a donde te envié... te enamoraste de nuevo y lo perdiste...

—No, Albert... esto no es culpa tuya. Soy yo la que no nací con buena estrella. La vida me quiere sola. No me deja aferrarme a nadie...— Mi llanto es tan amargo. Me quiebro con cada segundo que pasa que él no está a mi lado.

—No pensé que el amor podría golpear tan fuerte, niña mía.— Albert me acuna en su pecho y acaricia mi cabello. Me siento algo mal por haberle transmitido mi dolor. Pero es que Albert me hace sentir protegida, su instinto paternal me hace sentir un hogar en sus brazos.

—Me había desgastado pensando por qué lo quise tanto. Por qué me enamoré así...

—¿Y has encontrado la razón?

—Sí. Y son muchas, Albert. Son muchas.

—Te sigo escuchando, Candy. Deja que afloren tus sentimientos.

—Era inevitable. Que me enamorara fue inevitable. Él estaba tan sólo, tan herido, tan rabioso con la vida. Tenía mucha furia, era explosivo, pero... si mirabas sus ojos, si te perdías en ellos como hacía yo, podías ver lo que no ocultaban. El abandono, el dolor, la soledad, el rechazo.

—Ustedes eran dos almas lastimadas que se encontraron.

—Fuimos mucho más que eso, Albert. Cuando yo lo conocí él... era ese chico al que un padre no le confiaría mi mano jamás. Se autodestruía... se emborrachaba, buscaba el pleito, desperdiciaba sus mejores años. No es el pretendiente con el que una soñaría jamás...

—Pero aún así te enamoraste...— Lo miro un momento a los ojos y sonrío con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan.

—Sí. Fue una conexión inmediata. No pude reconocerlo al principio. De hecho, no lo soportaba. Terry era... insufrible...

—Pero algo tuvo que te enamoró...

—Sí. Su verdadero ser. Me enamoré de su alma envenenada. Me enamoré de su necesidad de amor. Me enamoré de su risa burlona, su arrogancia, me enamoré de la forma en que se divertía a cuesta mía y me enamoré de esa risa. Me enamoré cuando comencé a conocerlo de verdad.

—Te enamoraste porque era rebelde y eso atrae a las chicas como un imán...

—No, Albert. Me enamoré porque poco a poco lo fui reconstruyendo. Me fui ganando su alma. Yo sólo estuve ahí y escuché lo que tenía que decir. Supe de sus sueños, él me desnudó su alma y me compartió sus anhelos más profundos. Comenzó a llenar mis días. Me defendió tantas veces, me protegió. Yo conocí su ternura, su impulsividad, sus celos. Su amor. Lo dejó todo por mí. El colegio... su vida, sus comodidades, el alcohol y el cigarrillo...— Sonrío con melancolía al recordar eso. Mi rebelde se transformó con amor, con tan sólo un poco de amor.

...

—Albert... ¿te vas de viaje otra vez?— Ya ha pasado una semana desde aquél almuerzo en el Hogar de Pony. Yo estoy en Lakewood, con Albert, con mi familia como siempre debió de ser.

—Sí, pequeña. Tengo un compromiso importante que cumplir.

—Pero dijiste que ya habías cumplido con todos tus compromisos...— Me quejo porque la verdad es que no me gusta quedarme en la casa cuando él no está. La tía abuela no me ve con buenos ojos y los Leagan aprovechan esa situación para hacerme la vida de cuadros.

—Este compromiso es algo que debí cumplir hace un tiempo atrás. Lo hago por ti, linda. Todo por ti.— Me da un beso en la frente y se marcha.

...

—¿Quién es?— Pregunto antes de abrir la puerta. Ya hasta me da pavor que sea alguna fanática alocada. Si hay algo que odio es que invadan mi privacidad.

—Soy Albert.— Se anuncia y abro la puerta apresurado. Siento algo muy fuerte. Siento que la presencia de Albert trae algo consigo. Algo tan grande que no comprendo.

—¿Albert? ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Le pasó algo a Candy?

—Hola, Terry. Yo también te extrañé, encantado de volver a verte.— Me saluda sonriendo de forma sarcástica, recalcándome mis modales.

—Lo siento, Albert. Puedes tomar asiento. Es que de verdad... no esperaba a nadie y menos a ti...

—Lo sé. No te preocupes. Lindo apartamento, por cierto.

—Gracias. Ahora por favor... dime la verdad. Sé que tu visita no es por casualidad... ¿le pasó algo a Candy?

—De hecho sí.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué le pasó? ¡Habla!— Me desespero y le grito. Él sonríe muy tranquilo y por alguna razón la recuerdo a ella. La que antes se achicaba y se acobardaba cuando yo alzaba la voz y que luego me hacía sentir pequeño con su dulzura.

—Pasa que se está muriendo.— Me dice y por unos segundos no puedo articular ni una sola palabra. Mis ojos quieren salirse y siento un dolor casi tan inmenso como esa noche fría de nuestra despedida.

—¿Mu... muriendo? ¿De qué? ¿Por qué?— Pregunto desesperado y mi hombría se va al diablo porque mi llanto sale a raudales mientras me duele hasta el aire que respiro.

—Por ti. Se está muriendo por ti. Te necesita.— Lo miro sin comprender, o con miedo de no haber comprendido bien.

—¿Por mí?

—Sí, por ti. Porque no te ha superado. Porque llevó mucho tiempo aguantando el dolor. Porque se vistió de fortaleza y le dio cara al mundo, pero... comprendió la magnitud de su amor por ti... y ahora se está muriendo lentamente.

Al principio no pude asimilar las palabras de Albert. Simplemente no podía creerlo. Candy se desprendió de mí de una forma tan fácil, pensé. Lo que él acaba de decirme me ha cambiando la vida y el mundo entero. Siento la bofetada de la verdad aturdiendo a la mentira.

—Pero... la última vez que la vi ella... estaba tan tranquila, estaba en su mundo, en su vida y no vi en ella rastros de mi amor. Tú mismo me dijiste que ella había encontrado su camino y que...

—Y me equivoqué. Sobre todo cuando te sugerí que buscaras el tuyo y lo que hice fue desviarte. Desviarlos a los dos de su camino.

—¿Y no crees que ya es un poco tarde?— No quise que sonara a reclamo, pero no pude evitarlo. Me recuerdo que estoy atado de pies y de manos por lo de Susana. Primero la dejé porque no aguanté estar con ella, me absorvía su presencia y ahora que regresé con ella... ¿cómo decirle que...?

—Aún no es tarde, Terry. Lamento mucho no haber sido el amigo que ambos necesitaron en aquél momento y lamento también que no hayan tenido una guía, un apoyo, pero... creo que no necesitas otro motivo que el amor que le tienes. Recordar todos los motivos por el cual te enamoraste de ella.— Cuando Albert me dice eso, mis ojos se pierden en el recuerdo. Los momentos vividos a su lado.

—Ella no me tenía miedo. Me retaba, reviraba mis burlas. Ella era... tan inocente, tan delicada y también era ingenua. Se veía tan hermosa cuando se enojaba, todas las muecas que hacía. Ella pensaba que yo odiaba sus pecas. Me burlé de ella tantas veces.

—Vaya forma de conquistarla.— Se burla Albert y sonríe.

—El fin justifica los medios. Yo amaba todo de ella, en especial, sus pecas. Ella era diferente. Me aceptó sin prejuicios. No importaba cuánto yo me burlara, mi brusquedad al tratarla muchas veces, ahí estaba ella, terca, insistente y yo hacía de todo para encontrarme con ella o que ella se encontrara conmigo.

—¿Significan mucho para ti esos encuentros?

—Significan todo. Era un pequeño universo alterno donde sólo existíamos ella y yo. Las horas pasaban volando. Era tan fácil hablar con ella. Abrirle mi alma y quererla. La quise desde el primer día. Ella llega y tú sencillamente no vuelves a ser el mismo. Pude sentir su ternura, su alma noble. Ella estaba llena de amor. Endulzó mi amargura en cada tarde que pasamos juntos en su colina. Sí, porque según ella era suya, aunque yo había llegado primero.— Hago una pausa al recordar cuando coincidimos en su colina por primera vez. He vivido de recuerdos desde hace tanto...

—De una chica como Candy no se regresa jamás, amigo mío.

—Y tienes razón, Albert. Yo sigo con ella, en todo lo que hago, todo lo que soy. Ella es mi vida, mi amor, mi razón de ser. Ella me prestó sus oídos, su paciencia, su corazón muchas veces. Me recibió en su gran corazón y ahí me quedé por siempre, me atrapó y no pude escaparme.

...

—Albert, ya ésto no es gracioso... ¿dónde estás?— Albert regresó muy raro de su viaje repentino. Me envió un telegrama citándome en aquella casa abandonada cerca del río del que una vez me salvó de ahogarme. Ahora esa casa está totalmente limpia y habitable y siento una presencia. Un escalofrío me recorre.

—Albert, no voy a jugar a las escondidas contigo. Aparece ya.— Me giro y de pronto estoy frente a frente con él.

—Te... Terry...— Parpadeo varias veces porque creo que mi dolor es tan grande que me hace ver espejismos.

—Señorita Pecas. Tarzán con pecas...— Lo miro por segundos sin poder reaccionar. Está tan guapo desde la última vez que lo vi, más alto, más hombre.

—Terry... ¿de verdad eres tú?— Pregunto llorando y con miedo de acercarme más. Si es una ilusión, se desvanecerá tan pronto me acerque...

—Soy yo, Candy. Regresé por ti...

—Pero... ¿y Susana?— Es lo primero que se me ocurre preguntar en medio de mi conmoción. Tengo tanto miedo de estar soñando, tanto miedo de que sea un sueño más que me desvela en plena madrugada y me hace llorar.

—Olvida a Susana, Candy... Olvídala. Todo lo que me importa ahora eres tú.

—¡Terry!— Me lanzo a sus brazos con desesperación y él me recibe con excelentes reflejos.

—Estoy aquí, Candy.

—No me sueltes, por favor. No lo hagas.— Suplico llorando mientra sus abrazos me retienen y no quiero despertar jamás.

—Nunca, Candy. No voy a soltarte nunca más. Además no cumpliste tu promesa.

—¿Mi promesa?

—No fuiste feliz.— Me dice y yo sonrío con la cara aún enterrada en su pecho.

—¿Y cómo iba a serlo? Si tú eras mi alegría y te dejé escapar.

—Ahora soy yo quien no te dejará escapar. Eres mía, Candy.

—Siempre lo fui, Terry. Siempre...— Lo abrazo más fuerte, pero luego él me aparta y se queda mirándome fijo e intenso por segundos.

—Candy...

—¿Sí?

—¿Puedo darte un beso sin que me abofetees otra vez?

Al mismo tiempo en que fue formulada mi pregunta, su pequeña y carnosa boquita invadió la mía. Ella no sabía qué hacer y yo la guié, le ofrecí la ruta a sus labios y ese beso fue gloria, bálsamo, puro amor.

—Vámonos.— Me dice de pronto, decidido. Sin preguntarme.

—¿Irnos? Pero... ¿a dónde?

—A amarnos por siempre, Candy.— Terry me muestra un boleto de ida solamente y mis lágrimas vuelven a caer al recordar viejos sueños, viejas promesas y tantas ilusiones muertas. Tomo la mano que me extiende y nos vamos. Nos vamos juntos, para siempre.

**Fin**

* * *

**Hola, amigas! Este minific nació hoy martes a media noche. Fue realizado en honor a todas esas Terrytanas de corazón, como yo.**

**Quiero hacerles un regalo: Un minific de tu elección si me contestas lo siguiente: ¿Por qué crees de corazón que Candy y Terry eran el uno para el otro?**

**Déjame tu respuesta en un review, si tu respuesta es la mejor, yo te haré un mini Terryfic que tú elijas. En una semana, es decir, el próximo martes elegiré la mejor respuesta y lo anunciaré en un review y en el summary de este fic. Es importante que al comentar, me dejes tu nombre para poder identificarte. Cuando yo anuncie a la chica que dio la mejor respuesta, debe ponerse en contacto conmigo para que me de los detalles sobre cómo quiere su minific y una vez yo tenga los detalles, debo cumplir con lo prometido en un periodo no mayor de una semana.**

**Para estas chicas que ya habían comentado:**

**ievelia, ailec515, Iris Adriana, Candy AndryGrandch, elisablue85, dulce lu, LizCarter, Rose Grandchester, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Guest:**

**Por razones ajenas a mi voluntad tuve que borrar la primera versión, pero recuperé sus reviews y yo misma los copié para publicarlos,los verán publicados, pero si alguna de ustedes quieren dejarlos nuevamente, pueden hacerlo. La versión anterior estaba prohibida por fanfiction y no lo sabía en ese momento, por eso tuve que modificarla y espero que dentro de todo, les haya gustado el fic.**

**Hasta pronto,**

**Wendy**


	2. Mensaje de Terry

**Mensaje de Terry**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

* * *

Hola, nenas hermosas, este espacio es para decirles que yo también las amo como ustedes me amaron en cada capítulo del animé. Desgraciadamente, mis creadoras no quisieron que yo me quedara al final con mi pecosa, pero me alegra saber que ustedes son unas rebeldes como yo y que se han rebelado contra todas las injusticias que se cometerion contra mi persona y contra mi señorita Pecas.

A ustedes, que lloraron conmigo, que rieron, que me amaron, me odiaron y volvieron amarme una y otra vez, que vivieron mi escencia, ustedes escritoras, lectoras, soñadoras que no descansarán hasta ver mi amor por Candy realizado, ustedes merecen ser llamadas Terrytanas de corazón

Porque sufrieron mis desventuras, se conmovieron con mi amargura, descubrieron la ternura que había en mí como lo hizo Candy, vieron a través de mí y me conocieron realmente. Lloraron de alegría al verme cumplir mis sueños y recogieron los pedazos de sus corazones y el nuestro del suelo aquella noche de invierno en que Candy y yo nos dijimos adiós.

Por ustedes que ansían un final justo, por ustedes que me mantienen vivo en su mente, en sus historias, en sus dibujos, en cada aporte en honor a mí. Gracias por mantenerme junto a Candy en sus corazones.

Terrence G. Grandchester

* * *

**Gracias por sus palabras:**

**LizCarter, WISAL, hellen franco, dulce lu, fran, Laura Grandchester, elisablue85, Rose Grandchester, Olga Parada, Eva Grandchester, Lulú G., karlaestefania. idrovocuenca. 3, norma Rodriguez, Mako, Eri, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, candice. w. andrydeg, Loca x Terry, Vero, bebeserena, grau. grey, kary klais, ievelia, Ailec515, Iris Adriana, Candy AndryGrand**

* * *

**Ailec515: Será un honor realizarte un mini Terryfic, ¡Felicidades!**

* * *

**A todas:**

**Se me hizo bastante difícil escoger a una de ustedes cuando tantas dieron palabras tan hermosas, palabras inspiradas por un corazón Terrytano y cada una de sus expresiones me llegó al alma, escoger una de ellas fue lo más difícil que he hecho, muchas gracias niñas hermosas.**

**P.S. Está prohibido hacer concursos en Fanfiction, por eso los llevo a cabo en mi grupo de Facebook. Las que no me han agregado aparezco: Leena Grandchester Fanfics.**

**He realizado ahí varios retos y estos han sido los minifics que he escrito para las ganadoras de Facebook:**

**1. La historia más bonita del mundo**

**2. Boleto de ida**

**3. Conquistando al profe**

***Si alguna desea leerlos están publicados en fanfiction, fueron ideas de las participantes que yo convertí en historias.**

**Chicas, me habría gustado poder hacer lo mismo aquí, pero las reglas son las reglas... pero si tienen facebook, agréguenme y ahí podrán participar sin problemas.**

**Un beso,**

**Wendy**


End file.
